1. Field
Embodiments of this invention relate to detecting touches and gestures and more particularly relate to detecting touches and gestures on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices increasingly use touchscreens to receive input from a user directly on a display screen. Resistive, capacitive, acoustic, and strain gauge technologies have been used to detect a touch or gesture on the display screen. However, these technologies are often expensive to scale to larger screens.
Optical imaging techniques have also been used to detect a shadow of finger or stylus on a display screen. Unfortunately, optical imaging may lack precision and require expensive components.